Xeno Vegeta (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "Potara" Anime: "The Mightiest Warrior! Super Saiyan 4 Vegetto!! |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth =Age 732 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Prince of Planet Vegeta (formerly) High-class Warrior Time Patroller |Allegiance=Time Patrol |Classification= |Affiliations=Vegeta (main world counterpart) Prince Vegeta (alternate world counterpart) }} Xeno Vegeta () is an incarnation of Vegeta from another world. Appearance Xeno Vegeta wears a similar outfit to his time fighting against the Dark Empire but has changed his jumpsuit to a blue one. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga Xeno Vegeta was summoned by Xeno Chronoa in order to help Xeno Trunks with his missions. Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks arrive back in time to Age 767, and Xeno Vegeta easily takes down Xeno Cell, who has the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged within him. Xeno Vegeta destroys most of Xeno Cell's body with Final flash and just as he is about to finish him, he is suddenly attacked by Xeno Gravy in his Demon God form. Xeno Trunks attaches a Potara Earring to an unconscious Xeno Vegeta and merge to create Xeno Vegeks. Dark King Mechikabura The Time Patrol are told by Xeno Chamel of the six Hell Gates as Xeno Trunks is given a Key Sword. Vegeta heads to the Yellow Gate and faces Gravy. Prison Planet Saga Xeno Vegeta later makes an appearance along with Xeno Goku and destroys Fu's laboratory. They then head to the battlefield to face the evil Saiyan, Cumber, saving Goku in the process. On Xeno Vegeta's suggestion the two fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito. Xeno Vegito stands no chance against Super Saiyan 3 Cumber and defuses after Ultra Instinct Goku battles Cumber. Dragon Ball Advanced 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Naraku requests Xeno Chronoa to send Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Goku to assist Goku: GT in their investigation on the event going on in the Timespace Rift. Android 13 arrives to battle against Xeno Goku and Goku: GT, and manage to overwhelm him once they transformed into Super Saiyan 4, however, Android 13 survives his own Self-Destruct attempt and transforms into his Semi-Perfect form after absorbing the energy of each inhabitant of Age 2360 Earth. Xeno Vegeta and Vegeta: GT step-in to face Semi-Perfect Android 13. Xeno Vegeta immediately transforms into Super Saiyan 4 and proceeds to use Double Atomic Flash against Semi-Perfect Super Android 13. Abilities |-|Techniques= *Final Flash - A signature attack used by Xeno Vegeta. **Dark Final Flash - A dark version of Final Flash used by Black-Mask Vegeta. *Atomic Flash - A energy beam used by Xeno Vegeta. **Double Atomic Flash - A two-handed version of Atomic Flash. *Fusion Dance - The Metamoran Fusion used by Xeno Vegeta. |-|Transformations= ;Super Saiyan Xeno Vegeta is able to use Super Saiyan ;Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Vegeta is able to use Super Saiyan 3 ;Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegeta is able to use Super Saiyan 4 ;Black-Masked Saiyan Xeno Vegeta is a state taken on by Vegeta when he is under the control of Xeno Demigra and the Dark Empire (Xeno). |-|Fusions= ;Xeno Vegeks Xeno Vegeks is the fusion of Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks via Potara. ;Xeno Vegito Xeno Vegito is the fusion of Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Goku via Potara. ;Xeno Gogeta Xeno Gogeta is the fusion of Xeno Goku and Vegeta. Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki